The Penny Game
by skiploompidgey
Summary: LMD and Skip enter the Naruto world and introduce the characters to a fun new game, LMDSkip proudly present, and is deeply sorry for, The Penny Game.... possibly a crack fic...


The Penny Game

**A co-authored story- authored by Skiploompidgey and Lostmydragon and for this reason has been posted on both accounts. NOT STOLEN!**

This is a little game my friend Lmd and I created whilst waiting to go see rush hour three at the cinema. It is a game of skill, tactics and stealth but most importantly it is about getting rid of the useless coins which multiply in the pockets of unsuspecting victims in everyday life. These coins are……THE PENNIES!!

The basics are the thus- you must get rid of your pennies by fobbing them off on your opponents without them noticing.

The penny game gave rise to this pointless yet hilarious series' of events which follow involving the NARUTO crew.

**We do not own Naruto. If we did, this would be animated, we'd be rich and we could throw away our numerous plushies. **

LMD: Speak for yourself!! cuddles Gaara plushie

Skip: eyes grow wide in excitement WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?! KIBBBAAA-PLUSHHIIIE-KKUUUUUUUUUUN!!!

Um…may be a little bit of a crackfic…

It all started it several places at once and joined together to form an event with Konoha will never soon forget. The first was in a small clothes shop just off the main shopping district in Konoha, Ino and Sakura where browsing the stacks.

"Hey look at this one its perfect!" Ino went starry eyed and lifted the dress.

"Yeah but look at the price tag…" Sakura pointed out, it read £££££££££. Ino lifted out her bulging wallet,

"No problem." But when she opened it, there was nothing a couple of notes and a mountain of pennies.

"KUSO!!!"

The second was at Ichiraku Ramen with Chouji and Naruto (of course). When both boys opened their wallets to pay, they found most of the weight in each was formed entirely of those useless pennies.

_Ever notice that deceiving weight in your purse/pocket/wallet? (LMD)_

_Ever wonder why there is always a pile of pennies at the bottom of said money container? (Skip) _

_Is this the result of the pennies secretly multiplying in your pocket? Quite possibly, or are you a victim of THE PENNY GAME?!_

"Who are you and who are you talking to?" Ino asked the strange dark haired girl with a microphone who had randomly appeared.

_I'm Lostmydragon (LMD) and I'm here to announce the first Konoha wide penny game!_

"The what now?" asked Naruto to the girl with the glasses and the "I heart Kiba" t-shirt.

_It would be easier if everyone was here to explain the game. _Skip clicks her fingers and with the grand power bestowed on the narrator everyone who is relevant to the Naruto story appears in the court yard in front of the Hokage tower. Skip quickly hides T-shirt by putting on a jacket, the rattle of money comes from her pocket and LMD giggles.

_I'll deal with you later! Anyway welcome to the first Penny game!_Skips voice goes increases in pitch and tone when she sees Kiba is present. Everyone looks slightly confused.

_Yes and you gotta play cuz we are the narrators and we are ALL POWERFUL!! (evil laughter cough hack) Anyway, each of you will find fifty pennies in you pockets, each one marked with your initials, the aim of the game is to be the one to get rid of your coins by the end of the day by pawning them off on the other victims er…I mean contestants. _

_Okay…basic rules. No disposal of coins apart from onto other players. NEJI! You have no say! You must play._ The threatening tone of Skip's voice coerced Neji to stay where he was.

_Hey, that rhymed!_

_As I was saying before I was interrupted, coins must only be transferred to other contestants. If you are caught in the process, you must take back your coin(s) and the same amount from your opponent, so, in effect, if you're caught, the pennies you fob are doubled. That means you have twice as many, Naruto. _

"Hey! I know…"

_Pennies may not be changed to other monetary forms except for at the end of the game. Any ingested pennies do not count. I'm looking at YOU, Chouji!_

_Pennies must be placed on the person, not on the person's inanimate belongings, e.g. an unused coat, bags pouches and gourds are free-for-all as long as the target is wearing/carrying it, it is not being worn or carried its off limits. Kiba, I'd take that off._

"Uh…no, I'm okay." He was frightfully aware of the co-host drooling at this prospect. He edged away slowly as LMD sweat-dropped and pulled Skip away.

_Use of ninjutsu, genjutsu and any family 'traits' are strictly forbidden. _Skip took on a more serious form. _After all, it's a game, and we don't want anyone getting hurt. Everyone begins with 50 coins-however if a penny is spotted it must be added to your collection. Just like the rhyme, _

_**(Together) Find a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck!**_

_Or, at least, more pennies, good luck withstanding. These are not all of the rules, as they are too numerous to explain. SKIP! Put Akamaru down._

_But he's so KAWAIIII!!!!!_

_Weapons may be used, but only to serve as a distraction-no maiming your opponents!_

_The prize is, all pennies in a useful form(ie note form) and also, courtesy of Tsunade-sama, a week's paid vacation, to spend as you see fit!!_

"I didn't agree to that…"

"Ba-chan?" Naruto asked innocently.

As quickly as she appeared, she had disappeared, as had, in no coincidence, their hosts. However, they returned, nursing some recent wounds and whistling quietly. Tsunade was nowhere to be seen but a faint rustling could be heard from a cupboard in the background.

_HAH! You all ready?!_

_And-BEGIN!!_ LMD struck her arm out to hail the start of the game, and Skip giggled as the sleeve jingled with the obvious presence of money.

_SKIP?!_

_I said I'd get you back!_

Fifty coins appeared miraculously in each of their pockets and they each disappeared, all hell-bent on getting that week's vacation for themselves- with no idea of just what they had gotten themselves in for.

_KIBA-KUUUUUUUUN LEFT AKA-KUN BEHIND! HE'S MINE!!_

End chapter one

_The game has already spread- We told our friends and this is now how they occupy their time. I myself managed to get some strangers- probably freaked them out a little bit…MEH!!_

_I 3 KIBA-KUN!! fan-girl squeals XD_

LMD sweat drops, _I can't be that bad… am I Gaara-kun? _She directed the question to a closet in the background which replied, nope…

_Did you give him cookies today?_

"COOKIES!!!"

_**Would you play this with your friends?**_


End file.
